Don't worry, I got you
by Flight2013
Summary: Bella is a vampire who moves to Forks for a new start. Edward is the human son of the Cullens. What happens when after a few weeks, the Cullens move to Forks and meet Bella? BXE Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**{#~~#|x|#~~#}**

**Prologue**

_The Real World_

**{#~~#|x|#~~#}**

One hundred and twenty seven years fifty-two days. Hours? Nah, I'm not THAT picky.

Thirty-two days since I moved to Forks.

Three years since I left the Volturi.

The Volturi, ah, those were some _fun _times. Fun being sarcastic of course. Why would murdering a bunch of innocent human's be fun? Especially when it splatters in front of my eyes and triggers my blood lust.

My whole life I've been against the, so called, 'Voturi diet'. Human's willingly giving their lives at a chance to become a vampire. ICK. It's hardly even hunting.

That's why I left, ever since I've been trying to live in town's. I've managed to stay at four so far. Oregon (Hah people were always jealous of my car there), West Virginia (Too many suspicious people, couldn't hide my non-aging body), Montana and now Washington, Forks.

Forks is great, perfect even. There's not much to do unless you drive to Port Angeles, or run.

Hah, get it run? Cause you know I'm a vampire and everything...

OH sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. Isabella Volturi here, Bella Swan for humans and friends ears. When I entered the Volturi those bastards made me change my last name.

Anyhoo. I'm staying in a bare apartment, just the necessitates. Although with my money I could probably buy a mansion. My money mainly came from my time with the Volturi. But in Oregon I managed to stay for a year, in that time I owned a restaurant (Having already _completed _school and collage.) I made a large sum of cash from that before selling it to some jerk who wanted to change it into a hotel.

I'm eighteen years old, but I can make myself look a little bit older, maybe to that age of thirty? Not because of make up or anything. It's part of my gift.

So where was I? Forks, right. Well I'm starting out at school here. I really LOVE this place so I want to stay here at least five years. Hopefully I can open a business here or in Seattle somewhere. Doesn't matter too much though, I have a job online making website's for people. I get more than enough income for that, my saving's hasn't lessened.

School was okay, teenage minds were always a pain to deal with. Especially some of the ruder kid's. But it was fun, I got to work on my blood lust control (Which was already nearly PERFECT mind you.) And I even made a friend, Angela Weber. She's cool, has a little brother that I help her baby sit sometimes.

We were working on our task in class right now actually, I'd done it before so YAY. Exciting life for a vampire isn't it?

There were supposed to be a bunch of new students arriving today, all siblings and all adopted. I wouldn't normally be suspicious, there are ton's of families out there. But my gift was screaming danger.

That could only meen one thing, they were vampires.

Or...

They experimented in some kind of witch craft, drinking blood and such...

HAH just kidding.

Sorry, hundred year old vampire here. I'm working on my comedy.

_**|Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I do not own the title's of the songs|**_


	2. Chapter 2

**{#~~#|x|#~~#}**

**Chapter 1**

_Rainbow Veins_

**{#~~#|x|#~~#}**

My apartment was a mess, I was always too busy to clean. I know what you're saying.

_Bella YOU DON'T SLEEP._

Well I'm sorry but that doesn't mean I can't have a life. At night I work on my computer, sketching and designing logo's, websites, I even do some animations for games!

I finally found my school bag under a pile of dirty clothes. I suppose I really did need to clean...

Tonight, I promise.

My car was a boring one, but it got the speed's I needed. The BARE minimum at that, but still. Better than a second hand truck.

The drive to school went quickly, I parked in my usual spot. A few of the boy's still continued to try to date me. One of those so-called boy's winked at me _seductively_. Just EW. No.

Somehow my bag managed to get caught on something so by the time I loosened it a silver Volvo was parking next to me.

I sighed and climbed out, most likely I would have to greet this new comer. I definitely would have remembered this car. Definitely one of the new students.

He got out at the same time, his air conditioner blowing his scent my way.

My bag clattered to the floor. Venom pooled in my mouth, drowning it in moments. HIS SCENT. I needed it.

Slowly I leaned forward, about to begin my regime. Lure him into the forest, drink his blood. His sweet sweet blood-

_You're a vampire? No!_

His thought's stopped me. I turned and ran into class, shaking my head rapidly back and forth. That scent though! Would it really matter if I took just one, precious human life out of my existence for eternity? I promise I wouldn't take another?

Just imagine! His blood oozing it's way down my throat, quenching the burning rage-

No! I can't! I can't.

I'm a vegetarian. My way's are from the great Carlisle Cullen. I would not dishonor his name and mine by giving in to the delicious, enticing scent-

Stop. The appealing descriptions aren't helping.

I groaned and sat at my desk for role call. The teacher went through it quickly before telling us the notices. He of course mentioned the new kid's. Weren't they supposed to be vampires though? My gift has never been wrong.

Unless they were harboring the human...

No, they wouldn't I'm sure this family knows the rules.

My next class was trig so I made my way over there quickly. I couldn't smell the human from before but his scent lingered with me.

He had known I was a vampire. He must be living with this coven.

I sighed, now I have to do some vampire related work. Wonder where they were living.

Class went by in a blur thankfully, my next class was in the other side of the school. I wondered how I should approach this.

I was still technically a member of the Volturi guard. It was my duty to report law breakers. I needed to find out more first, hopefully one of the vampires was in my class.

There was no scent of a vampire, but my gift was going crazy. There was definitely a vampire nearby. Screw class, I needed to deal with this. They could ruin my life here in Forks if they were human drinkers.

My eyes closed on my own to utilize my gift.

Mostly they were teenagers thoughts, but there was one that stood out. _We need to tell Carlisle about this new Threat. Edward was so distraught._

Carlisle, could this be the Olympic coven? Never in my years did I expect to meet them. What a brilliant opportunity to meet my hero!

And Edward, was this perhaps the human from earlier? It would fit.

Finally THREAT? I was not a threat. Threat to Edward perhaps...

No, I would never hurt the human boy, especially if he was a son of Carlisle's.

I will have to wait until I have a class with one of his coven, then I can ask for a meeting with the Carlisle Cullen.

My next class was stupid. The teacher left to go and have a make-out session in the closet. His thoughts were... Just EW.

Most of the class spent the time to talk to one and other. I finished my homework for the previous class and this class. After that I thought about what to do.

If they were harboring a human, and he clearly knew about vampires, I needed to report it. Aro would not be pleased his dearest friend was breaking the main rule for vampires. But his reaction, what if he killed Carlisle? I couldn't let that happen.

Carlisle practically saved my life.

If I resorted to feeding off humans I doubt I could have lived with myself.

Perhaps they could change the human, then there wouldn't be any issues.

Or I could turn a blind eye. But something tells me one of the guard will find out sooner or later and _deal _with it. Better me than Jane right?

So what do I do? I need to talk with them, obviously. The human must be dealt with. Either killed, changed or...

I could use my gift on him.

I suppose we will see.

Once class was over I made my way to gym. This would be fun.

On my way to the locker room I noticed one of the vampires. She was blonde and quite obviously a vampire. Her scent had no appeal to it and she had no heart beat. I dashed forward and coughed to gain her attention.

She turned swiftly, clearly sensing I was a vampire. Obviously she was shocked to see I had golden eyes. "Hello, my name is Bella Swan. Is it possible we could have a word?"

"Um, sure. My name is Rosalie Hale." She looked around for an appropriate spot. It really wasn't necessary.

I closed my eyes and focused, creating the void that would be necessary. There was no sense of time in this void, no matter how long I stayed in here the real world would not change or move forward.

Finding Rosalie and bringing her into this void was difficult. I hardly ever had to bring someone here.

She was shocked when she entered. We were surrounded by nothing. "What- Where is this?"

"My apologies, but I didn't have the chance to warn you. This is from my gift. We are in my own dimension." I honestly didn't know how to explain it correctly, these terms were the simplest to use.

Rosalie shook her head slowly. "So, what do you have to do with the human, Edward I believe?"

"He's my brother. Edward Cullen. We adopted him after he lost his family seven years ago." She fidgeted nervously. What a sad story.

I frowned. "Being a member of the Volturi guard I must investigate. It seems he knows of the vampire world?"

"Yes. We've taught him the rules. He knows not to break them."

My grip on this dimension was fading. "Is it possible to meet the rest of your coven at lunch? There is much needed to be discussed."

Her thoughts entered my mind. _Can't let her, she may hurt Edward. _"Perhaps we could meet you after school?"

"That will be fine then. Your home would be best." I already knew from her thoughts where she lived, but she continued to tell me the details.

Once she was done I promptly let go of my hold on the void. I needed to hunt tonight. That had taken allot out of me.

Rosalie seemed confused for a few moments as she stood in front of me. I gave her a polite nod before leaving to go to gym.

So they had adopted this human boy. If he has known for seven years and not shared the secret of the vampire world then maybe he was safe. I still couldn't just leave him alone though, Aro would not be pleased if he finds out. Well, more like WHEN he finds out.

In gym I tried to ignore the curious stares and thoughts that came from Rosalie. It was fairly difficult as gym was so boring, much like all my classes.

Once it was over I quickly changed and then went to the cafeteria. I took my normal spot next to Angela.

"Hey. Haven't seen you all day, how was your weekend?" Angela played with her bottle of lemonade.

I sighed. "Busy. There was so much to do, did Isaac win his soccer game?" Isaac was one of Angela's brothers.

"No, Joshua is still teasing him for falling over. I can't believe him some times, think you can come over later and talk to him?" Angela tilted her head and gave me her pleading look.

Joshua and Isaac adored me, and I adored them. My gift did help but I rarely used it on them. "I can't I have plans tonight."

"First time in a while Bells. Tomorrow then?" Her thoughts were very approving of me having plans. I usually had nothing to do and would agree to whenever she needed help.

Slowly I nodded. "That should be fine. My apartment needs cleaning though."

Angela gasped loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. "Your kidding! You, BELLA SWAN! You're actually GOING TO CLEAN?"

"Yes Angela. Now shut up before you get in trouble." I laughed with her as she finished her meal. I never ate at school, Angela noticed of course but she wasn't suspicious of anything, just concerned.

The bell rang and I said goodbye to my friend and made my way to biology.

His scent hit me before I even entered the room. The shock wasn't as strong as before, I had been preparing myself all day. My venom pooled in my mouth before I could stop it but I swallowed it quickly.

No hurting the human kid. No hurting the human kid.

I chanted in my head as I entered, Edward was sitting at the desk I normally sat in. Why! Did he WANT to die?

My seat was still free and I took it, holding my breath. The heat of his skin seemed to burn me as I sat so close to such a delicious human. "Hello. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before. I'm Edward Cullen."

_I hope she can handle herself. Alice will see if she tries anything_. I had to breath if I wanted to greet back. Hoping he wasn't offended. I pulled my shirt up and breathed through it.

That didn't help at all.

His scent hit me like a brick, forcing me to actually cough.

How could I do this? Sit through an hour of this torture? I gripped the table with my hands, causing it to crumble slightly. I smoothed my mess over and crossed my arms over my chest.

The teachers babbling was completely ignored by me and Edward. He continued to stare at me, and I continued to stare at the floor.

"Can I help at all? Anything to make it easier?" He had to be kidding. He was trying to HELP me? The one who wanted to kill him? "I know you're a good person. Alice mentioned something about me being your blood singer. I'm... Sorry. I guess."

Wow. This guy was unbelievable. I turned to him furious. "You know I want to kill you right now, right?" He gulped and nodded, matching my own rage. "How can you even consider apologizing for something that isn't your fault? I'm the monster here."

He shook his head slowly. "You're not a monster."

Luckily the bell rang before I could rip his head off.

No way he believed that.

Not when I so badly want to sink my teeth into his veins.

_**|Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I do not own the title's of the songs|**_


	3. Chapter 3

**{#~~#|x|#~~#}**

**Chapter 2**

_The Saltwater Room_

**{#~~#|x|#~~#}**

If time wasn't measured. I swear it would be frozen. My thoughts were swirling around my head.

He can't seriously be sorry, there's no way. I'm a monster and here he is trying to act like he's in the wrong.

What a loser.

What a selfless, innocent, caring loser.

I seriously can't believe this, how am I supposed to handle his scent AND his apologies.

Damn my life.

Oh wait, it already is damned.

Get it? Cause I'm a vampire?...

Finally the bell rang, only one class left. Art. That always went quickly.

I caught the scent of a vampire immediately, it wasn't the same one as before.

As soon as I entered the class I spotted her right away, her thoughts were excited and she was literally bouncing in her seat.

Of course she also sat at my desk. Damn vampires ruining my time here at Forks. I swear if they jeperadize it- "Hey! I'm Alice! I'm so happy to meet you!."

"Uh Hello. I'm Bella." I took her outstretched hand to shake it but instead she had other plans.

She pulled me into a hug, giggling hysterically. We sat down and she continued to babble on. "So I can see the future, it's my gift, obviously. We are going to be best friends, well sisters to be more specific. It's going to be awesome I can see now you're going to let me give you make overs and let me redo your wardrobe OH! And I get to decorate your apartment. OMIGOSH THIS IS GONNA BE SO AWESOME!"

Okay. What? "What do you mean sister?"

Alices face twisted into an evil smirk. "Not telling. Now hurry up the teachers going to start class in five seconds. let's pass notes!" She pulled out her book and a big pink fluffy pen.

What.

She ripped off a page and slid it over to me in vampire speed, writing a message as she did.

**So Rosalie told us you're coming over tonight. Edward will be having dinner when you come. He won't mind if we discretely excuse ourselves.**

So she was considering my thirst? Was she doing it in a friendly way or a fearful way? I wrote back with my much less fluffy pen._ Thank you Alice. I hope we can resolve this issue easily. The Carlisle I heard about, is this _the _Carlisle Cullen?_

Alice let out a very quiet giggle. **Yes, I must tell you how happy I am you chose this lifestyle. Carlisle will take a great liking to you. Edward as well.**

Edward? He seemed polite so far, but I didn't trust myself to become his friend. _I am very much looking forward to meeting him. Carlisle practically saved my life. I'm not sure what I would do if I wasn't a vegetarian._

I always amused myself when I used the term. Alice scribbled one last note before scrunching up the paper. **He's a great man. You won't be disappointed. Teacher will see this note, see you tonight.**

Alice opened her art book and began continuing her sketch. I began working on a plan for the task we had been given.

Both of us kept glancing at each other. If we both did it at the same time we'd smile. There was something about Alice, I had to admit she would be a great friend.

Class was over quickly and I made my way outside to my car. I had a few hours before I wanted to go over. I needed to grab my Volturi cloak. This was a formal meeting after all.

Edward was nowhere near his car and I thanked whatever being was out there watching over me. I sped to my apartment, finding my cloak stashed, still in my suitcase. I drove back towards the Cullen's house and took the hidden path.

I must say, their house was magical.

My car stopped and the engines roar hung in the air. I pulled my hood up and exited gracefully. No point in making a bad entrance.

I walked to the door, hearing their nervous thoughts. My knock resounded around in the clearing.

A lady with caramel hair and loving smile opened the door. "Welcome, my name is Esme Cullen. You must be Bella."

"Yes, my name is Isabella Volturi. But of course you can call me Bella, Mrs. Cullen."

She snickered. "Please, call me Esme. Come inside." She gestured into the house and opened the door wider. I smiled and entered the beautiful home.

Let's just say, the interior matched the exterior. It was so _open_.

"Welcome Isabella. My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. My daughters, Alice and Rosalie. My sons Emmett, Jasper and Edward. I'm afraid he's eating dinner at the moment but I'm sure you can speak to him later." He smiled apologetically, his thoughts as pure as his words. Although like his family he was tinged with fear and anxiety.

I did not like that I was making them feel this way.

My hood fell back easily as I moved it. "You can call me Bella, Mr. Cullen."

"Likewise you can call me Carlisle. Now would you mind joining me in the living room?" I nodded approvingly and followed him through the hall to the lounge room. He and his wife took a seat as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Alice and Rosalie sat on the other couch. Emmett stayed near the entrance to the hallway. The atmosphere was tense and uncomfortable, somewhat painful. Jasper's thoughts were loudest. _If she so much as moves towards Edward I'm going to kill her._

I let out an amused chuckle. No one could kill me.

Most of the family turned at me curiously but I simply shook my head and began. "The reason I am here is to discuss the human. I'm sure you know the rules Carlisle, I have heard great praise for you from Aro."

"I'm honored to hear that Bella." He smiled slightly before continuing. "My son was found by Emmett and I. His family had crashed into a tree whilst we were hunting. The father and brother were dead when we got there." He looked saddened for a moment, and I waited patiently. I tried not to show how this story was affecting me.

"The mother was alive some how. I tried to help her, being a doctor I knew it was futile though. She died in my arms, her last wish being that I take care of her son. We took him in, he was old enough to be perceptive. Within a year he knew about the vampire world. He has not told anyone anything and never will."

This was going to be difficult. "I'm afraid that this must be dealt with," I spoke the next words slowly, not wanting to threaten these six vampires. Even though they couldn't hurt me if they tried. "Either the human is changed on a set date, or he dies. If you wish I can use my gift to erase his memory and he may return to the human world."

There were shocked gasps mixed with angered thoughts. This wasn't going to go down well. "We have yet to bring this up with our son. It is ultimately his decision. I thank you for your offer of using your gift to erase his memory. It is something that we could never hope for."

Carlisle was the most composed, I could see now that the stories I had heard were entirely true. "I can see you love the human. I must report this to Aro none the less," There was a snarl from someone. "But I'm willing to wait. You are very fortunate that it is I not some of the other members that found out about this."

Yes, Felix would have had some _fun_.

"Thank you Bella. Now that the formalities are over, my daughter tells me that you want to ask me some questions?" Alice giggled somewhere in the background.

My jaw dropped. I was going to speak to THE CARLISLE CULLEN. I found myself mimicking Alice from earlier within my head. OMIGOSH. OMIGOSH.

I stuttered to find something to stay. "Um, well. When I first heard of your diet I was so relieved. Aro badly wished for me to feed off of humans. I could never do it though, kill innocent lives. I vowed that if I ever met you I'd thank you. You are my hero Carlisle, you saved my life from that of a monster. Your story kept me sane through the torment of controlling my blood lust."

Some of the vampires frowned, some looked sympathetically at me. Carlisle seemed stunned. "I'm glad I managed to help you Bella. I must say I'm impressed that you managed to tame your thirst on your own. You've never tasted human blood?"

I shook my head, disgusted at the thought. "Never, and I wish to keep it that way till the end of my existence."

Carlisle was obviously pleased and amazed. He asked me questions as to how I found out about the diet and how I perfected it. I answered his questions eagerly. Like a lost puppy...

After a few moments Alice cleared her throat. "Can I go show Bella now Carlisle?"

Emmett chuckled along with Jasper. _This'll be fun. I hope Bella likes being a Barbie._

"If it's fine with Bella." I honestly couldn't care less. I was in the presence of Carlisle FREAKING Cullen!

Alice knew this already and dove at me, dragging me upstairs to what I presumed was her room. My suspicions were confirmed as she sat me at a make up booth.

The make over seemed to fly by, Alice babbled the whole time. She talked about the new fashion line, her family, how she found Jasper and the Cullen's.

As soon as she was done she dashed out of the room, leaving me to wait in silence. She was tlaking to someone down stairs, asking them to come to her room.

She was back soon and entered, followed by someone.

_**|Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I do not own the title's of the songs|**_


	4. Chapter 4

**{#~~#|x|#~~#}**

**Chapter 3**

_Deer in the Headlights_

**{#~~#|x|#~~#}**

Edward Cullen walked in. His scent hit me immediately but I ignored it, mostly.

I was too stunned to really bother thinking about drinking him.

He was godly! His emerald eyes shone brightly, his copper bronze hair framed his gorgeous features. His body was toned and well built, not so that it was like Emmett. His skin was slightly tanned but still pale.

How had I not noticed this before?

I must have looked like a deer staring at this god.

Alice giggled, almost pulling me out of my trance. "I thought it'd be safe to see Edward again."

"Mhmm." My mind was empty, and so was his.

Alice giggled again and mumbled something about cleaning before dashing out of the room.

Edward seemed to recover first, from what I didn't know. "Hi again. I'm sorry I wasn't there early. Humans have to eat."

I let out a foolishly loud giggle and snort. I snorted. IN FRONT OF THE GOD.

He simply looked amused and lent against the wall. "I'm sorry about Alice, she can go a bit overboard sometimes." _I'm glad she went overboard this time. Bella look's beautiful._

He thought I was beautiful? My grin widened. "I don't mind. She seems to enjoy it. Who am I to stop someone from having fun?"

Edward chuckled and smiled a crooked smile. That was it. My mind completely melted and I felt my gift resurfacing.

I had no control over it.

The god in front of me blinked a few times confusedly before looking around the room. I swore and snapped out of my trance, reigning my gift back in.

He returned to his initial position, slightly dazed.

PHEW! Too close.

"So what's it like living with vampires?" I prompted him. Hoping he wasn't damaged from my slip up.

He chuckled. "There's no privacy for one. They're probably listening right now. Jasper's probably going crazy, he doesn't like me being in the same room with you. He's over protective."

"He's right though, I am a danger to you." I said the words softly, hoping he'd realize and run. Hoping he'd realize and stay.

Edward shook his head. "You aren't, I know you wouldn't hurt me."

He'd realized and he'd stayed.

My mind began to grow all fuzzy again before I remembered the look on his face when I'd unintentionally used my gift on him.

_Bella if you don't mind, Edward has homework. I doubt he's even thinking about it now but he needs to get it done. _Alice's thoughts broke through into my mind and I sighed turning back to the god. "You have homework. I'll leave you to it. See you later Edward."

I walked swiftly to the door but his grip on my arm startled me. "Bella, can you come over tomorrow?"

"No I have plans with Angela." Damnit, I wanted to see him again. _No, I must see her soon._ Edward's thoughts surprised me.

"What about you sit with us for lunch?" I was about to object, Angela would be furious. But he smiled at me timidly and all my objections blew away.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." He grinned victoriously, telling me his goodbyes also.

Downstairs, Alice was waiting. "You need to take me to your apartment now so I can start planning. Move it!" She shoved me towards the door and I heard some vampires chuckling.

This little pixie had some strength.

When we got to my apartment she fluttered around critically.

Yes she walked as though she was FLUTTERING.

A vampire. FLUTTERING!

Like a FAIRY!

In this time I had completed my homework in vampire speed and was sitting watching her examine every inch of my apartment.

"Well. It needs allot of work. Can I have a key so I can work on it when you're not home?"

What. "Um sure. Give me a sec." I dashed into the kitchen and grabbed the spare key out of the bowl. Did I really trust this pixie with my apartment? Obviously not.

But what the heck, why not?

I handed over the keys and she grinned before saying her good byes and leaving. I sighed, it was time for me to go and hunt.

Almost instantly I was at my usual hunting grounds, draining my first elk. My mind is so distracted, time is just passing in chunks.

Edward was the key focus point.

He was so kind, selfless, generous. Not to mention hot.

Damnit, I can't be falling for a human, especially not my blood singer!

But those emerald eyes...

I broke the neck of another elk and drank from him. I need to stop thinking about Edward.

And his copper hair that looks so fluffable...

STOP IT!

I ran home and buried my face into my couch. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm Isabella Volturi! Member of the Royal guard! I cannot, and WILL NOT fall for a human.

The sun rose like the bastard it is. Now I have to go to school.

School, where I'd have to see Edward again.

My stomach flipped.

DAMNIT STOMACH ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME SHOVE FOOD INTO YOU?

It stopped flipping. Good.

I dressed in the most unattractive clothes possible and went to school. Why did they have to come to Forks, of all places in America!

Edward did not park next to me today. Wise of him.

My classes went by quickly, with a little help from my gift. At lunch I went to the hospitality kitchen and worked on my baking skills. The teacher was rather impressed by my cupcakes.

Edward was already seated. I refused to look at him. _What have I done? Do I smell bad today? _He then proceeded to discretely sniff himself.

Oh gosh, Edward if only you knew how great you smelt.

My attention was kept solely on the board, until I just couldn't take it anymore. slowly, my eyes wandered over to Edward.

"Hello Bella, glad you're finally noticing me." He grinned crookedly, even letting out a slight chuckle.

Crap, already he made my knees feel weak. "Sorry, it's been a difficult day. I'm not up to socializing." The lie was thick and he seemed to realize this.

"What's wrong? Bella please tell me?" Concern overtook his gorgeous features and his eyes locked in mine.

For a few minutes I forget to breath. But it didn't matter of course.

You know cause I'm a vampire...

"You're a human. Not supposed to be a human." I blurted out under his gaze.

He frowned. "What's wrong with me being a human?"

"Nothing. Never mind. See you later!" I was literally saved by the bell. I dashed out of the room and used my gift to finish the next class quicker.

Should I skip Alice's? She would be mad...

Alice was seated in the same seat as last time. "Hey Bella! So the stuff for your apartment is arriving this afternoon. Don't be too shocked when you get home okay?"

"Okay and Alice?" The teacher was already giving us our next task I didn't have too long.

She hummed. "Yep?" popping the p.

"Well. I was thinking, about Edward-"

The teacher glared at me. "Begin your work now Ms. Swan or I will have to give you a detention."

I sighed and went back to my work. Just when I'd gotten the NERVE to ask...

Once school was over I didn't bother to ask Alice again. Instead I drove straight to Angela's house.

She was waiting on the porch. "Hey Bella! I'm glad you could make it, mum made snacks."

Damnit, guess it was time my stomach got what it deserved.

It flipped in annoyance.

No Stomach, I won't be using my gift on you. You'll have to endure whatever Angela's mother had prepared.

"Great. So where Josh?" I tried to hide my irritation.

Angela smiled. "He's outside. His teasing's died down slightly but it'd still be great if you talked to him."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I am here for a reason. "Lead the way."

Joshua was sitting on the grass, Angela left to get snacks and I sat down next to him. "Hey Josh. I missed you buddy."

"Bella! Angela said you were coming over." He reached up and hugged me lightly.

He was a cute kid, plus his scent was lessened because he was young. "Yeah, but not for good reasons buddy. Why are you teasing Isaac? It's mean and he probably feels bad enough already."

Joshua pouted. "I'm sorry Bella. You're right."

"So you're going to stop?"

He pouted and tried to refuse but I stopped him and got him to promise not to tease his brother again.

We talked for a bit about his school, apparently there were some kid's bothering him. Oh this'll be fun.

I said good bye to him and apologized to Angela, I had some business to attend to.

It was clear Angela was disappointed that she wouldn't get to see me eat.

My drive home was boring and uneventful, but my apartment shocked me. It was completely transformed.

No longer was my four room apartment bland. The first room, the kitchen and dining area, had a tropical theme. Everything was decorated with flowers or some other type of adornment. The chairs were a cheery red wood and had a lovely colorful table cloth on it.

The lounge room had some of the tropical feel to it with the occasional vase of flowers or colorful sculpture. But mainly it was a modern feel with deep browns or whites. The bedroom, which I hardly used, actually had a bed in it. It was entirely contemporary, with neutral colors and

The bathroom hadn't had much done, other than a few new towels to match the theme.

None the less my apartment was now incredible.

I sat down on my new couch and enjoyed the view of the room again. That was, until a disgusting smell drifted in from the kitchen.

Curiously I made my way over and opened the cupboard. Food.

What? Why would this be here? I wasn't practicing my cooking at home, it always stunk up the place.

So if it wasn't for practice, what human would visit that I'd need to cook for?

Oh. Wait.

Edward.

_**|Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I do not own the title's of the songs|**_


	5. Chapter 5

**{#~~#|x|#~~#}**

**Chapter 4**

_When Can I See You Again?_

**{#~~#|x|#~~#}**

Even with this new problem, I still needed to help Josh.

I sat on the couch and closed my eyes. This was going to be SO FUN!

Creating the void, I brought the person annoying Joshua into it. It was late enough for him to be asleep so I had no troubles bringing him into the void.

I remained in the dark as he looked around panicking. "What have you done? You're evil!"

At this I transported his being into flames, he was screaming non-stop. He probably pissed his pants. "This is what you get for being a bully! This is what you get for being evil!"

The fun was over quickly and I let him go. He certainly wouldn't be bullying anyone again.

My apartment had been cleaned thanks to Alice. I vowed not to let it get messy again and began my work on the computer.

By the time I was done the sun was coming up. I quickly changed out of my clothes from the day before, took a shower and changed into one of the new things Alice had bought. A longer dress with an obscure pattern. It was beautiful, but definitely one of the less extravagant things in my new wardrobe.

Somewhere in my mind, a little voice told me that Edward would like it.

Pfft, why do I care what Edward would like?

I quickly threw my clothes into the wash and straightened out the room. I wasn't going to break my vow so quickly.

The drive to school was quick and all the students thoughts were excited for the weekend. I'd have to hunt again after using my gift last night. Creating the void always took so much energy from me. Especially when I brought other people into it.

Classes flew by, for Trig I had aced the test from last week. Obviously, I've studied it for over a hundred years.

You know... Well, you know why.

That jokes getting old.

At lunch I sat with Angela, to Alice's disappointment. She mentally demanded that I come over to her place after midnight.

Why was she so specific? Her thoughts were focused on songs. She was hiding something from me.

Lunch passed quickly, Angela informed me that Josh was no longer teasing Isaac and that Joshua wasn't getting bullied anymore.

I wonder why...

Edward was already seated in biology. He grinned his crooked grin at me.

Let's just say my stomach was misbehaving again.

"Hey Bella. You broke your promise." He scolded me but it fell flat. He ended up chuckling. _Bella looks stunning today_.

I resisted the urge to sigh in content. But of course he didn't know I could read his thoughts. "My promise to what?"

"Your promise to sit with me at lunch. You'll have to make up for it." _I'm acting so sure of myself, but I'm so nervous._ I could see his plan in my head, he wanted to come over for dinner.

It was innocent so I saved him the trouble of asking. "You're right, I need to make it up to you. Perhaps you'd like to see what Alice had done with my apartment?"

Edward practically fell off his seat. "Uh, sure. I'd love too." _Shit, did I just say love? Smooth Edward._

Maybe I should be giving his thoughts some privacy...

NAH.

"Great, I'll meet you after school in the parking lot?" Just knowing he was coming over sent a thrill through me.

He nodded a little too eagerly. "Sure."

So that's why Alice stocked my apartment with food.

Wait, did that ALSO mean he was staying over till MIDNIGHT?

My mind suddenly turned to pudding and my attention on what the teacher was saying vanished.

Midnight. Edward Cullen was staying at my apartment till midnight!

I'm very glad that I cleaned it up this morning.

Class passed in a blur as I thought about what I was going to cook him.

Would he want desert? Probably. Maybe I should buy a cake or something. My baking skills are superb of course, I would surpass the best chefs.

Okay, so I would make desert and dinner, entree?

Nah. I'm not going THAT far out of my way.

But I guess I could stomach it, making him an entree.

Get it, stomach... Cause I'm talking about food...

Should I set up some candles? Romantic movie? No, this wasn't a date.

Was it?

I glanced at Edward and listened to his thoughts.

Never mind, he's thinking about class.

I suppose I would just have to ask Alice.

But the real question was, did I want this to be a date? A part of me said no. This was the human I had to watch, it was my duty to the Volturi. He had to be _dealt _with.

As much as that idea sickened me.

The other part of me screamed yes. I realized I really was beginning to like this boy.

How complicated my life was becoming.

Well my existence...

When class finished I said a pleasant good bye to Edward before going to my next class. The teacher wasn't in a good mood today so we had a pre-test. It took everyone the whole hour to finish it.

It only took me twenty minutes.

I spent the rest of my time pulling out my sketch book and drawing Edward...

Creepy?

Nah, shutup.

Finally I finished that class and walked eagerly to the next. I hoped Alice could answer my questions.

We sat at our usual spots and she turned to me and gestured for me to start. "You knew this was going to happen?" She nodded. "Is this a date?"

"Do you want it to be a date?"

I groaned. "That's hardly fair Alice."

She giggled. "Well do you? I know what Edward thinks of this."

"You do? Why don't I just read your mind then?" I smirked evilly.

Alice sighed. "Because that's not how it's supposed to go. You need to decide if you like Edward or not. I've seen the future Bella, it can go one of two ways."

Damn. Did I like Edward?

Yes. I did. But could he ever like me? I'm such a monster, the one who is most threatening to him. I want to kill him the most.

It wasn't safe for me to try to make a relationship out of this.

"I can't. He's a human Alice. And I'm a member of the Volturi guard."

Alice's eyes sparkled. "You like him though?" I nodded sadly. "Then just ditch the Volturi and join our coven. We'd love to have you."

"I hardly know your family Alice."

She giggled and turned back to her work. "Then _get _to know them." _You're coming over tonight, Rose will be out and hopefully the boy's won't be dicks again._

"Okay, thanks Alice."

Edward was leaning against my car when I left class. He looked so HOT just standing like that...

"Hey, you ready?" I beamed at him and in response gained his knee-weakening crooked smile.

He chuckled and hopped in as I opened the door for him. "As I'll ever be."

I turned on the car and Debussy's classic Clair de lune began to play. Embarressed, I switched it off.

Edward began chuckling beside me and if I could have blushed I would have. "Shut up. I like Debussy. At least I have taste."

"I must share the same taste then. He's my favorite french composer." He leaned back against his chair with an amused smile.

My shocked expression turned into one of awe. "You're kidding."

"Am I?"

Slowly I let out a laugh. "Isn't he a little... _old _schooled for you."

"Wow, I happen to be a fan of the piano. Your comment offends me." He smiled smugly, not at all bothered by the fact I was staring at him and hardly looking at the road.

"Do you play?"

He was extremely smug when he answered, "Of course."

"You must promise to play for me some time."

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "Only if you promise to play for me in return."

"But I don't play."

"Well then I guess I won't be playing for you. Perhaps your can sing for me?"

I burrowed my face behind my hair. No way would I sing for him. "Could I cook for you instead?"

He pursed his lips, contemplating. "You cook for me AND you sing at some point."

My gasp could have shattered the windows. I looked at him and the determination in his eyes showed me there was no way out.

For some reason this was worth it to hear him play. "Fine. Fine." I slammed my head against the head rest.

Being in the car with him, I couldn't help but notice his scent. It was so over powering. Why him? Why my blood singer? Why couldn't I like someone else?

When we stopped I went to get out but Edward told me to wait. He dashed out and ran around, opening the door for me.

My smile grew.

I led him upstairs and waited for him to enter first. When he did he chuckled. "Alice has out done herself. This is even better than my room. She's spoiling you Bella."

"You think so?" I moved to the kitchen and pulled out beef and vegetables. Maybe he might like some chilli as well?

Nah better play it safe.

Edwards voice sounded from somewhere in the lounge room. "Definitely. Alice really likes you Bella." _I do too..._

His thoughts sent butterflies through my stomach. "I'm glad. Your siblings on the other hand..."

"They'll be fine. Just get to know them."

Using vampire speed to prepare the meal seemed like cheating. I slowed to human pace and finished preparing the meal.

By the time Edward returned the meal was in the oven and the desert was solidifying in the freezer.

"Smells nice Bella." Edward teased.

I scrunched my nose and made gagging sound. "Why I ever owned a restaurant I'll never known."

"I can't judge it now, but perhaps you're a very good chef?" He smiled his crooked smile and I actually had to grip the bench.

He let out an amused chuckle at the sight. "Sorry. You're compliment disgusted me."

_No, it's not that._ "My apologies. How can I make it up to you?"

Damnit. Why is he always apologizing! "Sit there and shut up."

"Impossible. What's your favorite color?" I couldn't stop the amused giggle I let out.

Edward raised a curious eyebrow. "You're asking me my favorite color." He nodded at my accusation, as though he was saying 'So?'. "Green, well, emerald. What about yours?"

"Brown, more specifically mahogany."

I tilted my head. "Mahogany?It's not a very common choice."

"Why not? It's the color of tree's. Tree's are nice." _And your hair._

He liked my hair. "Fair enough."

"What's your favorite book?" He leaned further back against his chair. I told him my favorite was Wuthering Heights. He seemed pleased with my answer and asked another question.

Once he'd asked all the basic questions, favorite food, music. He seemed uncomfortable to ask his next question. "How were you changed?"

No, he can't know that. Not yet. I froze and my eyes glazed over, remembering.

"Bella? It's okay. You don't have to tell me yet."

I shuddered to rid the images that were plastered across my face. "Sorry. Just some bad memories. Can you ask me something else?"

"Sure. Sorry. How old are you?"

"One hundred and twenty seven years old. But really I'm eighteen." He didn't seem to react to hearing my old age.

The oven beeped and I moved to open it. I didn't use oven gloves, it wasn't necessary. I must admit my work paid off, the meal looked delicious as I set it down for Edward. "I hope you like it. I haven't cooked in three years."

I knew it was perfect of course, but it seemed appropriate. He simply smiled the grin I love and began eating. At the first bite his eyelids fluttered slightly and he stopped chewing. "Bella. This is _divine_."

It was difficult to contain my squeal at his compliment.

He finished the plate in minutes, I refilled it eagerly. I was so utterly ecstatic that he enjoyed my cooking. Too bad I couldn't taste it.

You know... Cause I'm a vampire...

"No more, or you won't be able to enjoy my dessert." I teased him and took his plate away. I washed it against his protests, he wanted to wash it for me.

So sweet...

He served his own desert though, to my protest. I had made him my favorite kind of ice cream, vanilla. Which he had told me recently was his favorite.

Edward ate it and again continued with my questioning. I told him about my mum, Renee and my dad Charlie. Too bad their both dead...

"I'm glad you _forgot _to sit with us at lunch. This has been... nice."

I nodded. "Yes, thanks for coming over. Shall we move onto the movie now?"

"But aren't vampires bored by television? Unless you're Emmett of course." Stupid Edward, always so considerate.

Instead of arguing with him I dashed into the lounge room, sat down and turned on the T.V.

It was nearly midnight by the time Romeo and Juliet finished. My hand was resting contently in Edward's. I was extremely happy. "Shall I accompany you home now?"

"Yes, I can show you my latest music collection that was delivered this morning."

I frowned disapprovingly. "It's a school night, you need to sleep." He began to protest but I cut him off. "I'll help you with your homework, THEN will you sleep?"

He nodded eagerly and we made our way to the car. It wasn't hard to miss how tired he was, the amount of his questions had died down so by the time we got to his house I didn't want him to stay up any longer.

Edward entered first, Jasper's immediate thought stood out most. _She didn't kill him._

I resisted the urge to growl and entered. Alice hugged me immediately. _I tried to talk to Jazz. Sorry if he's being rude._

"Welcome home son, now go to sleep." Carlisle patted his son's back before pointing upstairs.

Edward tried to disagree giving me frantic looks. I chuckled and shook my head.

A rouge idea entered my mind.

Maybe one night I could use my gift...

We could spend THE WHOLE NIGHT TOGETHER...

Best I ask him first.

"Someone will have to do his homework-"

Alice interrupted me. "I've already done it for him."

Edward pouted humorously and turned to say goodbye to me. "It was fun Bella. When can I see you again?"

"I'll sit with you at lunch tomorrow. Promise." I smiled warmly at him. Sincerely. I had equally enjoyed my time with him, possibly a little too much.

His mind blanked for a moment. I frowned. "You okay?"

He shook his head and reassured me before dashing upstairs. What a strange kid...

Oh well, now it was time to have some fun with his family.

Yay...

_**|Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I do not own the title's of the songs|**_


	6. Chapter 6

**{#~~#|x|#~~#}**

**Chapter 5**

_Vanilla Twilight_

**{#~~#|x|#~~#}**

Edward went upstairs and was soon asleep. As soon as he was gone Carlisle and Esme left along with Rosalie and Jasper.

So that left me with the overly muscle guy...

And the annoying pixie.

"Bella! Come on I want you to meet Emmett!" Alice tugged me forward so I stood right in front of him.

Pfft... I wasn't scared...

"Nice to meet you mystery girl." He took my hand in his and shook it.

His strength was very intimidating. "You too muscles."

Emmett erupted in booming laughter that shook his whole body. "I like that name Miss Unknown, shall we venture into the lounge room?"

"Whatever for?"

He chuckled and continued walking towards the lounge room. "I've been waiting for someone new to test my skills on."

"Skills?" He wasn't talking about what I thought he was...

"Video game. HJK. Now."

Oh he was...

This was going to be fun.

"Whats HJK?" I already knew the answer of course.

He chuckled and handed me the remote. "It stands for Hyper jail killings. Futuristic mayhem. Pretty simple, we each just have to kill each other with the weapons provided."

"Okay. Teach me how to play?" Emmett simply chuckled and shook his head, starting the game.

At first I let him beat me, two deaths on my side. He was throwing around taunts like there was no tomorrow. Alice kept apologizing.

Finally I was done with letting him win. It was my time now.

I killed him instantly, within a minute of the game starting. He chuckled and congratulated me. By the fifth time I insta-killed him he was pissed. I turned to him happily. "What's wrong muscles, loosing to a girl?"

Alice high fived me and Emmett spat out a train of profanities. Rosalie yelled at him from upstairs. It was a rather hilarious sight, seeing Emmett shit himself like that.

I took joy in killing him exactly thirty two more times before he gave up. "You never told me you could play."

"You never asked. By the way, I made this game." Alice towed me away as we laughed. Emmett stood there, mouth hanging open.

We made our way to what I recognized as Alice's bedroom. The moon was disappearing, it would be morning in a few hours. "So I thought you could meet Jazz now."

Jasper sat on a deep red armchair, when he noticed our entry he set his book down and smiled at me. "Hello Ma'am, s'pleasure to meet you."

He stood and shook my hand, I had seen him before of course, but this close up...

His scars...

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Jasper. Mind if I ask what you were reading?"

Alice had warned me of his gift. He was an empath or something. "Nothing too interesting, an extremely disappointing account of the civil war. I'm really only reading it for my own amusement."

"Let me guess, you were in the civil war?"

Jasper nodded and Alice giggled, running up to him and kissing him on the cheek. "Jazz here was the youngest serving officer. Now if you two don't mind I believe I need to figure out what Edward's going to eat for breakfast."

She danced out of the room, closing the door behind her. "That's... Actually pretty cool Jasper. How'd you manage that?"

He patted the couch near him and I sat down. "When I was human, as far as I can remember, I was very persuasive. Which is why Carlisle assumes I have this gift."

Suddenly I was overcome with a powerful wave of calm. I had to blink once, slowly. "Um please don't do that again."

"Sorry. So you like to read?" His gift vanished and my normal feelings returned.

I hadn't meant to be rude... His gift just reminded me of something I wanted to forget.

"Yeh, mostly tragic romances according to Jane." I snickered quietly. Jane, oh how I missed my evil little friend.

Jasper frowned. "Jane?"

"Oh sorry. She's a member of the Volturi guard with me. She's a _little _crazy, but some how we bonded." I remembered her funny tricks she'd play on Aro.

The other vampire int he room grinned. "I can feel that. So tragic romances huh?" He got up and walked over to a very large bookshelf that dominated most of the room.

Speaking of the room, it was now lit brightly by the sun. Damn, I'd have to go soon.

"Perhaps you may like to read these?" He handed them over slowly and sat back down. I quickly glanced at the titles. Most were unfamiliar to me. "Oh and Bella. You can come over tomorrow if you'd like." Jasper sent me a knowing smile.

What? I hadn't even... Oh right! Empath.

"I would like that very much, as long as it isn't too much trouble." Jasper simply chuckled and got up to lead me to the door, I heard Alice talking to someone downstairs. "Jasper? Would you mind talking to me some more about your history? It's always fascinated me."

He chuckled. "Anything for you Ma'am."

Alice was downstairs cooking, standing next to the caramel haired lady before... Esme.

"Hello Bella. I over heard Jasper offering for you to come over tomorrow night. I hope you will, I'd like my chance at meeting you." She smiled compassionately.

I chuckled and nodded. "I will, promise. I think I should head off now, I still need to change and get ready for school."

Alice giggled and quickly ran up to me, grabbing something that was hidden behind a wall. "Wear this," She handed the shopping bag over and kissed my cheek. "See you at school Bella."

Quickly I said my good byes to everyone besides Carlisle, Rosalie and Edward. Emmett still looked pissed as I drove home.

Well that didn't go _so _bad...

It was actually kinda fun.

Maybe it would work out. Maybe we could find a suitable resolution to our issue with Edward being human.

I hoped so.

Well, what to do for the hour before school. I found myself thinking about Jake. Perhaps I could take a week off school and see him...

No I still needed to stay and watch over the Cullens. I have to be the one to deal with the problem. Maybe a little later on then.

Jake was always their for me. He wants to still be here for me. I made sure before I used my gift on him. I would never use my gift on someone unless I wanted to and I made sure to ask him every now and then if he wanted out.

Instead, I decided to go and work on my old website. The good thing about things online, you don't really have to start over. Just change your username and you're a whole new person.

Alice's new wardrobe was so...

Extravagant.

But I changed into one of the dresses anyway and headed to school.

The first few classes passed in a blur. Not literally of course. I have perfect vision.

You know, cause I'm a vampire...

It's amazing how I work that joke in so often.

At lunch I barely paid attention to what food I grabbed and joined Edward at his families table. I wondered whether Angela would be mad at me for ditching her.

"Hey Bella! Sit down next to me!" Alice patted the seat next to her and I obliged. _I hope you don't mind if Edward sits next to you._ There was an undertone of teasing to her thoughts.

A scent wafted next to me as I heard the chair beside me screech back across the tiled floor. It took me a moment to focus my thoughts. Not because of the reason I had though.

Edward smelled... divine.

"Hello Bella. How has your day been?" He smiled, his bright white teeth gleaming. _She looks lovely today._

"Boring, there's only so much school I like to sit through. How about you?"

He frowned. "Jessica showed up late and disrupted the whole class. Interesting day I suppose."

I snickered and shook my head. "She's a terrible girl. I don't understand how she get's away with those kinda things."

Alice interrupted our conversation. "So Bella! Edward wanted to take you out to dinner!" _He looked like he needed some help._

Edward's thoughts went into a mess of anger and worry. "Shut up Alice! Mind your own business for once-"

"I'd love to."

Love?

_LOVE?_

Everyone at the table turned and stared at me. "Shall I pick you up at six?" _I can't believe she said yes_.

What was I doing! Was this a date? _With a human?_

"Okay." I shrugged nonchalantly, trying to regain control on my thoughts. I was overjoyed he asked me out, well, Alice mentioned it- But anyway! What was wrong with me, I wasn't supposed to be falling for a human. But I was.

I was falling for my blood singer. _My Edward_.

"Great! So Bella-" Alice's babbling lasted through the rest of lunch. I let her voice fade to the background as I shuffled through Edwards thoughts.

Maybe I shouldn't be intruding on his privacy... _Bella said yes! I can't believe she wants to go out with me._

It's rude to spy... _Maybe I should buy her some flowers or something. It was a bad idea to ask her on a dinner date, I mean, she can't even eat!_

And he doesn't even know... _Oh well, I'm sure I'll figure something out. I don't care what we do as long as I'm with Bella._

An image flashed through his head of me and I found myself smiling.

I described Edward over and over again in my head on the way to biology. Kind, caring, selfless, gorgeous perfect...

Did I mention perfect?

"Did you have anywhere in mind Edward?" I peeked at my Edward.

He nodded slowly. "I was thinking the Italian restaurant in Port Angelas."

"It sounds lovely." I sat down at the lab bench and pulled out my work.

"It is. I doubt it's as amazing as your cooking though."

I felt as though I would blush. I mumbled a quick thanks before the teacher began speaking.

Unfortunately there was no opportunity to speak with Edward again. The teacher didn't let up speaking and let us out late. So I had to say a quick good bye to Edward before dashing off to my next class.

Again, I found myself drawing Edward. Spending ten minutes trying to get his eyes just right...

This really wasn't good. I was falling for Edward, too fast.

_**|Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I do not own the title's of the songs|**_


	7. Chapter 7

**{#~~#|x|#~~#}**

**Chapter 6**

_Good time_

**{#~~#|x|#~~#}**

I paced around my apartment nervously. Alice had spent our entire lesson telling me exactly what to wear. I hoped I looked alright.

There wasn't much I could do but wait. I tried to distract myself by cooking. But it seemed I was distracted during my distraction. I was thinking about Edward the whole time I made another tub of his favourite vanilla ice cream...

Maybe I could have used my gift...

Thank god Edward rang the doorbell. I was about to start making more food. I opened the door eagerly, clutching my small purse that alice had bought me. "Hey!"

The tips of Edwards ears turned a faint red. "Good evening Bella, you look lovely." He handed over a lovely bundle of roses.

"Oh! Thank you so much, these are beautiful. Let me put them in some water then we can go." I dashed inside and put the roses in a vase, before returning to my awaiting perfection.

He held his arm out and I snaked mine through. He began polite banter as he drove us tot he restaurant. I giggled at any moment, like putty in his hands. His glorious, godly hands...

"We're here. Wait a sec." Edward jumped out and ran around to my side of the car, opening the door for me. I giggled again and held his hand as he led me inside the restaurant.

I did not miss the servers disapproving eyes. "Welcome, table for two?" _He's so hot, so is she. No way they're going out though. I should slip him my number._

That bitch. "Table for two, could we have a private booth please?" I watched amused as Edward handed the bitch money.

"Of course!" She swayed her hips extravagantly as she led us to our seats. I was very impressed when Edward didn't notice her. At all.

_I wonder what I should order. I don't want to upset Bella by eating something that's exceedingly disgusting. _Edward opened the menu and looked over it. "I'll have whatever you're having Edward."

He nodded and motioned to the waiter. "Mushroom ravioli and a coke. She's having the same." He then turned to me and grinned the most dazzling smile.

The waitress was hardly put off. She flicked her hair and leaned towards the table. _If I can just get him to look at me..._

She began fantasizing about MY Edward!

That's it.

"Get out of here slut. This is_ my_ _boyfriend_ and if you haven't noticed we have enough money to get you fired _right now_ so fuck off before I call your manager." I glared icily at her, daring to show my fangs slightly. "And don't come back."

I was overly amused to find her piss her pants as she ran away. I knew from her thoughts she was going home to cry to her father. Well she deserved it after what she was thinking.

Edward cleared his throat and I turned to him with a huge grin on my face. He seemed to be holding back his own laughter. "That was amazing Bella."

My mouth dropped open and he chuckled. He leaned forward and closed my mouth with his finger. His breath washed over me and his face drifted closer to mine. "Edward?"

He had closed his eyes now. "Hmm?"

"Your tie is on fire."

He gasped and leaned back, gaping at his tie. I chuckled and pulled it out of the candle before patting out the fire with my menu.

What was I doing just before? Were we going to- to...

To kiss?

No...

"We need to order our food. I don't think the waiter bothered to enter our orders." I got up from the table to go find a server. I needed air, space to think.

I knew I liked Edward, but, I didn't know I would like him so much. I was so entirely lost in his gaze. His touch sent a wave of electricity through me and I knew he felt it too. Damnit, I was falling for a human.

I ordered the food and returned to a disappointed Edward. It seems he too had come to his own realization.

He wanted a relationship with me.

No way I could have a relationship with a human...

But I knew it would be impossible for me to ignore him now, try to run away. Before when I had assaulted the waiter I had felt an overwhelming urge to protect my Edward.

Wait, since when was he _my _Edward?

It was true though. I wanted him to be mine and I knew from his thoughts he felt the same. But to kiss him?

Kiss my blood singer?

"Here you go!" The new server set down our meals. Both Edward and I had been lost in our thoughts. I thanked the server and turned to the disgusting meal in front of me.

My Edward chuckled and placed a hand comfortingly on mine. "I'll eat it Bella. Hand me your plate."

I grinned at my lo-

what?

Never mind.

I grinned at Edward and slid my plate over slowly. He grinned and began scooping ravioli onto his plate. I let him eat in silence.

I was okay with that, I spent my time staring at him.

He didn't seem to mind.

Once he was done we got up and he went to pay the bill. "I'll meet you at the car okay Bella?"

"Are you sure?" I glanced around him, realizing the waitress from before was there.

No. I definitely didn't want to hear _her _thoughts again. Edward reassured me and reluctantly I left for his car.

As soon as I left I sensed him. Why on earth was Demetri here? I went about finding him immediately. This won't take long.

I went through three back alleys finally finding myself standing in front of my old friend. "Demetri!"

He turned around just in time to see me jump at him. I tackled him in a giant hug. "Bella! Is that you?"

"Yes! Hello Demetri! What brings you here?" I snickered and helped him up.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was taking care of some newborns in Seattle but I heard from Jane that you were near here so I wanted to see you! I caught your scent a little while ago. Bella?" _I'm so glad to see Bella... but-_

"Yes?"

"Why were you with a human?"

Shit.

Shit. Shit. SHIT!

He can't know about Edward. Demetri is more trustworthy than most of the guards, but he was entirely loyal to Aro.

Demetri would kill him.

Or change him...

My fellow guard cleared his throat. "Bella? You haven't given up on your vegetarian diet have you?" _That would amuse Aro greatly._

"No! No. He is a friend I made at work online. He lives nearby. I'm maintaining a residence in Sequim." Lies, all lies. It was messy as well, so many holes. I must organize a home soon.

Demetri didn't think about it though. We were close, but not close enough for him to tell when I lie. "Well, I'd love to catch up some more?"

"Perhaps in a few months. I'm afraid my time is extremely limited recently." I grimaced. I truly did want to see Demetri, but it wasn't safe to keep him around.

Demetri shook his head. "That's a shame Bella. Jane was going to head over as well. Perhaps I should go to Volterra and tell her to post-pone her trip."

"None the less, Demetri, it was great to see you again. I must leave now. And please do return to Volterra, I'd hate to inconvenience Jane."

He chuckled and nodded, hugging me goodbye once more. _Hanging out with a human, how strange_.

My fellow guard said his goodbyes and vanished into the night.

Much to my relief.

I double checked his thoughts to confirm he was returning to Volterra. So far he was already planning the journey.

Good, I've bought myself a few more months.

Suddenly I was exhausted and just wanted to return home with Edward. I ran back to the car to find Edward missing.

How long had I taken? It must have only been a few minutes, we were speaking at vampire speed.

I swore and searched through nearby minds. Nothing, no mention of a copper haired boy in tight black jeans and shirt.

Damn. I ran at top speed to the restaurant door, searching for his scent.

Once I found it I tracked him back towards the car, but then three more scents collided with his perfection. What the hell was going on?

My enhanced eyesight easily picked up his rushed steps and shufflings. He had been pushed, or dragged...

No! Not my Edward! My growl rang out menacingly and I followed the tracks. My ears soon picked up a commotion nearby and I was there in a flash.

Immediately I took in the seen. Edward backed up against the wall with a determined mask on his face. Only I could notice the fear that shone clearly in his eyes... and thoughts. The three other scents belonged to men. One was shoving against my Edward, demanding his money.

My eyes blurred red as he punched Edward in the guts.

How DARE he!

I dashed forward, hissing wildly and pulled him off my Edward. Venom pulled in my mouth as I grabbed the other men. I held them high in the air with one hand, the other on the leaders throat. "You vile piece of SHIT!"

Their thoughts swam in my head, ideas of torturing Edward, how his body would be found in a dumpster. My growl began low in my chest and expelled in a sound alike to a swarm of wasps.

The leader began whimpering, finally recovering from his shock. He began begging me to put him down and I smiled sadistically. "I will do to you exactly what you were planning for my MATE!"

A wave of protectiveness surged through me, urging me to kill these foul excuses for humans. I obliged without hesitation and threw all but the leader. I would deal with those bastards later. I gripped the leaders neck, showing off my fangs, and began moving my hand to his knife. I would cut off his gentiles, one by one.

"Bella! Bella stop! Look at me Bella! Look at me." Edward called from behind me and on instinct I turned to him. My hand froze where it was.

He was clutching his arm, but looking at me with concern and determination. _I can't let her kill them._ "Bella calm down my love. Take me home. They aren't worth it."

Edward tried to stay strong but I noticed pain in his eyes. Pain?

My eyes returned to his arm. His hand was tightened, covering it. But I could easily see the blood dripping down through the cracks.

Blood.

I hissed and dumped the leader, no longer interested. Edward's blood. My blood singers no less.

The scent made it through to my senses and all reasoning flew out of my mind. "Bella?"

I ignored him as I stalked toward him, he was weakened. His neck was in my hands in seconds. Blissfully I trailed my tongue over his pulse, practically tasting him through the thin skin layer.

It quickened at my touch and I shuddered in need. "Bella, you need to stop. I'm Edward. Remember, please, you're a vegetarian."

There was no fear in my preys voice and it only aggravated me. How dare this human not be afraid of me!

"Bella. I love you."

His frantic cries froze me in place.

Loved me?

I snapped out of the haze and held my breath, dashing to the other side of the alley.

"I love you. Let's go home." Edward carefully extened his hand.

Exposing his palm soaked in his own blood.

Fuck.

Immediately the monster within my awoke at the sight of it. At the smell of it.

NO! He loves me. He will not die by my hands.

Shit, what do I do? I growled as I dashed forward, taking his arm in mine and quickly wrapping it in fabric that I tore off my shirt.

The blood flow slowed but it was clear he needed medical attention. Unfortunately something I wasn't strong enough to handle.

The monster thrashed within me as I carried him back to the car. The confined space only made his scent worse. "Bella are you okay?"

"If you don't mind I'm trying to focus on not killing you." I spoke harshly, speeding up. I had to get him to Carlisle, or at least someone better trained to handle blood.

There was no point in taking him a hospital, too many questions. I reminded myself to deal with those bastards. I was sure all of them had hit their heads, their thoughts had gone silent once they landed.

With the strength I used I doubt they would remember anything.

But still, I would come back and deal with them.

Edward remained silent, including his thoughts. He watched me curiously, not seeming at all frightened.

Damn. I can't believe I came so close to killing him.

How could I do that? I thought I had more restraint.

Especially considering...

What?

Considering what?

I like him? Considering I like him?

_Like. _It seems far to average for what I feel towards him.

Then I remembered, Edward had said he loved me.

Did he?

I turned to stare at him, not needing to focus on the road.

His scent had weakened because he was no longer bleeding heavily. I was sure he needed stitches however and most liekly he will be badly bruised all over. After what those fuckers did to him...

"Your mate?"

"My mate?" I frowned confused. What was he talking about.

He chuckled to my annoyance. "Before, you said I was your mate."

"I did?"

His grin faltered. "Yes, you did."

I sat in silence. My mate? Why had I said that? Mate. Something felt right about the word. It seemed to describe my Edward perfectly. But a human as my mate? Did that mean I loved him...

"I suppose I did." It suddenly became very difficult for me to speak.

He sighed and coughed, clearing his throat. He turned to me with a hard gaze that made my breath caught. His emerald eyes alight with determination. "Bella, am I your mate?"

_**|Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I do not own the title's of the songs|**_

**A/N:** HAZZAH! First Authors note of this series. Whoop! SO!

Firstly, sorry for the cliffe! I love you guys! Please don't hate me?  
Secondly, to twilightlovesreviews, you were right! Here's your cake! [-;-*-;-]

Thirdly, thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate it all so much. Please continue reviewing and I would VERY MUCH appreciate it if you answered the following question:

_DO YOU WANT SOME DOGS?_

If you don't understand what I mean then feel free to pm me to clarify.

Love you all! And remember to **review!**


End file.
